Playin' with fire
by DREAMghost
Summary: A background story of an OC in Naruto! WARNING: DEATH GORE AND YAOI IN FUTURE CHAPTERS rated T just incase


**The Past of Fire**  
(A/N: this includes my Oc Sora Hatake, as you guessed, he's Kakashis son, so he's pretty awesome~)

War raged all around in this god forsaken country.  
_I hate it._  
The sky is always red with blood, and smokey from the blast of guns.  
_Sometimes though, I like it_.  
People fell, left and right, My five year old self just watching, wondering.  
_It feels...good._

'Sora! Honey! Come inside! what have i told you about going out here!' My mother screamed at me to come inside the small, but cosy cottage our father had found for us...deep in the middle of a war zone. It may have looked pretty fro a first glance, but inspect it closer, and you'll see all the blood and terror that seeped into the old walls during its time of exsisting.

People, my mother and father for instance, think i dont understand whats going on, that i cant comprehend the war thats being fought in my front garden, why all the humans were falling, screaming in pain. But i know why. Because they've Sinned, by trying to kill the demons of our planet...they are more like angels than anything else in the world. The things people depict as angels are just foul, disgusting, and have no true idea about true humanity. They're too far up in the clouds to see that we, the humans of this planet, need salvation, before this whole place crumbles and burns.  
Im my opinion, the demons were doing us a favour. Possesing people who could be possesed, enhancing their inteligence, physical strenghts and rendering them unemotionless, except for anger and hate, and pure unhindered insanity. I'd say it was beautiful...and truely, it is. When i was back, in konoha, people scowled, called me demon, threw rocks and glass when my fathers back was turned, and shunned me, for who i was. But i revelled in it, the pain, the screams and shouts, even the occasional beating felt good, for it proved i was more beautiful than they. Its humans nature to destroy beautiful things, render then useless, broken.

Then my father got draggeg into a pointless war, again, proving the humans way of destroying the beautiful.

'Sora, get inside!' I heard my mother scream for me again and i sigh. Standing up, on my small, frail legs, i wander back into her circle of protection, scowling when her arms wrapped around me, pulling me into the air and left me sitting apon her hip. She began padding back inside, firmly locking the door behind up.

Our house was dark. It was always dark. The curtains drawn up to hide the reddish sun, the light always dim, just so we could see the fuzzy outlines of the objects we had packed into the rooms. There was one candle, lit in the middle of the room, sat delicately apon the table giving the room a deathly pale glow.

_I hated it here._

I had forgotten the colors that i once used to see on a daily basis, Such as green, and blue...now it was only red, and death.  
My mother smiled at me as she placed me down apon the plae grey soa stuffed in the corner of the room, before handing my a navy colored worn wolf plush. I smiled and snatched it away, holding it tightly to my chest. This was something i had grown attached too. the little wollen plushie i had recived when i was born. I had named it Baru, my first, decent sounding word in english. It had stuck, and now he had becme my best friend in a time of liars and deciving.

I picked at barus fool as i looked him in his beady black eye.  
'Baru, when is father coming home..?'  
Baru, of course, didn't anwser, his head just fell forward and rested on my thumb. I sighed. Baru never anwsered, just sat and listened to me. Sometimes that was a good thing, but not for when i needed anwsers. I placed baru gently beside me and curled up around him. The next thing i remember is the dark. I had fallen asleep.

I found myself in a red room...it was so damn red! I growled in annoyance, sitting on the ground, Baru no where to be seen. I sighed and hung my head in boredom. I sat like that for a while, before a loud, rippiling growl intturupted my thoughts.

_'Child of the moon, Child of the sun...I have found you...'_

I looked up in surprise and whirled around to face the voice. Stood before me was a huge, bristiling wolf...no ordinary wolf, it was as tall as a house! It was a demon. He lowered his head to stare at me, before licking my face, causing me to stumble back alittle bit. I scowled and growled to him 'What do you think you're doing you OAF!' The wollf looked taken a bit at my reaction, and tilted his head in utter confusement.

_'W-What..?'_

I growled and Stamped my foot 'You heard me you Demon! Dont push me around to much, I might get hurt!' I huffed and brushed myself off, before padding closer to the wolf. 'Now, What do you want demon.'  
The demon grinned and lay down infront of me, before picking me up with his teeth and placed me in the cup of his paw. I scowled but didn't say anything. The wolf seemed to smile

_'I wanted your company...Its lonely becing a demon child..'_

I blinked in confusion 'Y-your a child!?' I asked loudly, looking up to the wolf in awe of his size. He nodded and nuzzled my arm softly, getting me to pet his muzzle. I smiled softly 'You seem awfully docile, for a demon...almost like a pet' He gave a playful snap at my words, before letting me resume my stroking. 'Why did you come to me...of all people?'

_'Well...you were the only half demon around...'_  
(A/N: Ahaha cliff hanger!, sorry guys~, Other naruto charries will be introduced in the next chapters~)


End file.
